Forbidden Love
by AngelVamp429
Summary: She lost her parents when she was only ten years old. Ever since, she has harbored a hatred that ran to her soul. After an encounter with her savior of so long ago, fate would cross their paths many times. But, would they ever join?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first ever story, so don't be very harsh on me!!! I'm trying my best, and it would be really helpful if everyone rated and reviewed!!! **

Summary: She lost her parents when she was only ten years old. Ever since, she has harbored a hatred that ran to her soul. After an encounter with her savior of so long ago, fate would cross their paths many times. But, would they ever join?

_Prologue_

_She was ten years old. Too young to not have anybody to watch over her. She needed a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to, someone she could trust to be there no matter what. That, he knew._

_He had failed yet succeeded in his mission. He saved her, but failed to save her parents. As he walked along in the dark night, he thought about the girl. Her innocent face looking up at him and asking, "Where are my mommy and daddy?" _

_Guilt gnawed at the edges of his heart. He silently cursed himself for the hundredth time that day. He pushed the girl's face out of his mind as he walked into the dark building for his next mission. _

'_I'll never have to see her again anyway.' Little did he know that fate would not show mercy on him, pushing him again and again into the girl's life; watching her, protecting her, and having unexpected and totally forbidden feelings forming…all without her knowing…_

**So…..what did ya think???? Good, bad???? Please tell me in a review!!!! :) More coming soon!!!**


	2. Secret Meeting

**A/N: So…..first actual chapter. I hoped that you kind of enjoyed the prologue. I hope that it was kind of interesting. I promise there will be more action and everything will be explained in time. So, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER! **

She was exhausted. A night full of slaying had drained the last of her energy. She came home to her empty flat with loneliness and sorrow immediately attacking her. She pushed the feelings aside, forcing herself to not give into the pain that was with her 24/7.

She sighed and decided to take a shower. Stripping her now filthy clothes and throwing them into a huge pile with others by the door, she stepped in the shower and let the water run over her sore muscles and aching joints.

She made a mental note to do laundry in the morning. After a nice hour long shower, she stepped out and got ready for bed. She was almost asleep when she felt someone watching her. Eyes now wide, she grabbed a stake, threw on her coat, and ran out the door.

She somehow ended up at the city park. Cautiously looking around, she saw nobody but still felt someone watching her.

"Come out you coward." she said into the night. She was responded by a small chuckle.

"Buffy Summers, you have grown."

She spun around to face a man who looked about 24 years old with devilishly good looks. If she didn't know he was a vampire, she would've taken a shot at him.

"How do you know my name?" she inquired.

The man responded, "That's for me to know and you to well, never find out."

"What do you want?"

"To deliver a message."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" She didn't know why she hadn't staked him yet. Something about him seemed friendly and somewhere deep inside, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

"To let you know I'll always be here if you need me. Be it help with slaying or anything else."

She let out a quick, harsh sounding laugh. "Help from a vamp, really? You are more stupid than I thought if you're gonna think I'm buying that."

His serious face made her furrow her brows.

"You're serious, aren't you?" His only response was a slight nod of his head.

They looked at each other for a bit before the man said, "Now that I've delivered my message, I must go. Know that whenever you may need help you can call on me."

"How will I even be able to call you? Last I checked vamps didn't have cells, landlines, or e-mail."

"Don't worry. Just think about it. I'll be there."

As he turned to leave, Buffy risked one more question.

"Wait. Last question. What's your name?"

He turned slightly, and so softly she had to strain to hear it, he said, "Angel." Then he turned his back on her, stalking away into the night. He should have been more cautious. She could've staked him in an instant, yet somehow he knew she wouldn't. Turning on her heel, she headed for home.

The entire walk home she was in a daze, thinking about his name. Why did he look so familiar?

That night, she dreamed of Angel, the sweetest dreams she had had in years…

**A/N: So…..how was my first official chapter? I'm still working on the next chapter, but I'll try to have it up as soon as I can. But I would kinda like a couple reviews before then so I can make it better. More secret Buffy/Angel meetings to come! :)**

**See any spelling mistakes or something that doesn't make sense? Please let me know! :P**


	3. Savior in the Night

**A/N: So……here is the second chapter. Hoped you like the first one. I got a request for more action, so that is what I'll try to do. Updates may be slow, so I apologize in advance. Well, enjoy!!!**

**Also, I don't know exactly when Buffy's birthday is, so I am just gonna pick a random month and day, so don't sue me for getting it wrong!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I (sadly) do not own any part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

He sat there pondering his meeting with Buffy; his first true meeting with her in eight years. She was beautiful. She had lost that child-like innocence that she had had so many hears ago, and it pained him to think of it.

Her eyes weren't that of a normal teenager's. No, he thought, they hold so much more. Pain, loss, loneliness, wisdom; so many things that shouldn't be there. They should be filled with life, love, and a carefree attitude. If you only looked at her eyes, you would think she were so much older.

'She shouldn't have to deal with any of this. She's too young. She needs to be a normal teenager.'

After a while of thinking, Angel drifted to sleep, dreaming of Buffy.

****

Buffy reluctantly roused herself from sleep. She had been having a lovely dream. Actually, the only one that night that hadn't had Angel in it. It was of her family's trip to the beach when she was seven. They had so much fun while they were there. She could still see each of her parents' faces vividly, like they were standing in front of her.

So softly it took a minute for her to realize it, a few tears had found their way down her cheek. She sighed and shook her head, refusing to get lost in memories of what once was. Within half an hour, she had showered, gotten dressed, and eaten breakfast and was walking out the door.

She was turning to walk away when she stepped on something hard. She picked up what looked to be a jewelry box. When she opened it, she gasped at the sight. In the box was a lovely sliver cross necklace with a diamond in the middle. Also was a little note.

'I know your birthday is in April, so I made sure there was a diamond in it. I figured you might need this every now and then when you didn't have a cross or a stake handy. Please wear it and take it off as little as possible. I don't want anything happening to you when I can't be there.

Angel'

She looked at the cross with awe. It was beautiful, but she still couldn't grasp the idea of having a vampire for an ally. Well, she thought, shrugging her shoulders, it won't hurt to wear it. It could come in handy. It also goes with many of my outfits.

She looked at her watch and gasped. She was late! Sure the school was five minutes from her flat, but still! She was supposed to meet Willow and study for the dreaded history exam. Cursing herself, she ran out of the building. She made it into the school just seconds before the gates closed. Taking off before the principal could yell at her, she made a run for the library.

She burst in, gasping for air. "Sorry…I'm…late…Will." She could hardly get the words out. Willow just smiled at her. "It's ok. We still have some time if you want to study." "Of course I do. If I fail one more class Principal Snyder will kill me."

After school, Buffy went home to get a little nap before she had to patrol for the night. When she woke up it was already dark. She cursed herself and got changed. She grabbed three stakes, her cross, and some holy water. After some debating, she put on the necklace that Angel had given her.

She hardly got in the cemetery when she felt vampires coming towards her. "Don't you people ever sleep at night?" She spun around and kicked the vamp closest to her. Then she was grabbed from behind. Struggling, she managed to get free. She kicked the vamp's legs out from under him and staked him. However, while she was working on that one, two more had appeared. She now had three to face.

She attacked the first who came at her and staked him easily. The other two were a bit more of a problem. She went at one and knocked him down. She turned around to get the other one, but she faced nothing. Confused, she turned around to stake the other vamp but was hit hard in the stomach and doubled over.

The vampire took advantage of the situation and pinned her to the ground, getting ready to kill her. He was almost at her neck and she waited for the pain to come. However, it never did. She felt a weight being lifted off of her and something or someone pulling her up. A little disoriented, she looked around, only to see three vampires again. However, one seemed to be fighting the others. 'Angel', she thought.

'Come up on him from behind and stake him. I'll distract him.'

Startled, Buffy looked around to see who had spoken.

'Don't look around. It's a telepathic link. Hurry up and stake this guy before he kills me or you!'

Buffy finally realized it was Angel talking to her in her head. She decided to do what he said, even if it was all against her better judgment. Coming up behind the vampire, she staked him and he turned to dust. Just as she did she was knocked again to the ground by the other one.

'Buffy!' she heard in her mind.

'I'm ok.' She didn't know why she responded but was glad she did. Out of nowhere Angel came and threw the other vampire to the ground. "Stake him!"

She gladly did so, but before she did, she heard the vampire whisper, "Angelus."

Confused for a moment, she stabbed the vampire hard. Just as she turned to go, a hand grabbed her from behind. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home. Unlike some undead people, I have school in the morning."

Just as Buffy turned to look him in the eye, she could've sworn she saw a flash of….was it pain? Though caught off guard a little, she brushed it off.

"We have to make a quick patrol before you go home," Angel said. His voice was quiet, like he was trying to hide some sort of emotion.

"Fine. We'll do one round, and then I'm going home to get some sleep," she snapped.

They did the round in silence, not coming across any more vampires or demons. "Now can I go home?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm glad to see you wore the necklace. It looks really good on you."

Buffy turned to go, but turned back a little. "Thanks for helping me. If you hadn't come, I probably would've been dead."

"You're welcome. Just so you know, I plan on doing your nightly patrols with you if not alone since you are a sophomore in high school. And don't give me that glare and tell me I can't. I'll do it no matter what you say."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Angel gave a nod of his head in response.

****

Buffy was in bed and drifting to sleep. Again, she dreamed sweet dreams of her and Angel together. Why, she couldn't figure out. She just knew that he had meant something to her and would be a big part of her life in time.

Unknown to her was a shadow sitting on a tree next to her bedroom window, making sure no harm came to her in the nightly hours.

He sat there, her very own guardian Angel, listening to her deep, rhythmic breathing.

**A/N: So this chapter is longer and I hope that it had more action. The next couple of chapters will not have a lot of action, but a lot more interaction with Buffy and Angel. I hoped you enjoyed it and will continue to stick with me and read and review!!! I'm also open to any constructive criticism to help me with my writing!!! :)**

**~~AngelVamp429~~**


	4. Haunted Dreams

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't have this up as soon as I would have liked, but here it is! I know it's really short, but I had a hard time trying to finish the entire chapter, so I split them up instead of making you wait for a long time for a full chapter. I won't be updating for a while, rather trying to get ahead in this story and possibly starting a couple of others. Maybe. I'm actually putting writing this aside for a while because my life is getting kinda hectic. I always have a pile of homework to do and tests are coming at me left and right, and my grandpa is in the hospital. And I've kinda lost inspiration for this story. **

**~~AngelVamp429~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER! :(**

"_Mommy! Come look at what I found!" Her mother laughed. "In a minute, sweetie," her mother said. The little girl just laughed and turned to look for more seashells. They spent the entire day at the beach, doing nothing. The little girl looking for seashells and swimming in the ocean, while her mom and dad just sat watching her, enjoying the look of joy and innocence on her face. It had started to get dark and clouds were rolling in, so the little family decided to go back to the hotel. As they were driving back, it started to rain. _

_Her father, not paying enough attention, hit something. Slamming on the breaks, he and his wife ran out to see what it was. "Stay in the car honey," was the order the girl received. The girl just nodded her head, too tired to really care what was going on. Though soon enough, she heard blood curdling shrieks coming from outside, which she could only conclude came from her parents. Fumbling with the seatbelt, she jumped out of the car to see something red flowing in with the water. Very slowly lifting her eyes, she saw it:_

_The thing that would haunt her dreams and living life for many years to come. It was a man, holding her mom, looking like he was biting her neck. Her father was already lying on the ground, unmoving. Soon, the man noticed the girl's presence and looked up. Blood was on his lips and her mom had two holes in her neck. The girl felt the vomit rise up in her throat._

"_Ahhhh, I see there is dessert to this meal. Why don't you come over here girl?" She shook her head, legs refusing to move, while the man moved closer and closer. Just then, another man who looked to have dropped from the sky. "Angelus," the first man hissed. The second man just stood there, glaring at the other man. If looks could kill, the first man would have been dead and six feet under five minutes ago. _

_Out of nowhere, the second man jumped and attacked the first man. It wasn't long until the first man was nowhere to be seen, seemingly disappearing into thin air. The second man turned back to the girl who had gone deathly pale. "It's ok now," he whispered as he slowly walked forward. The girl felt herself become very faint, and the last thing she remembered before slipping out of consciousness was a pair of strong arms around her and a voice whispering, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. You'll be ok now."_

In the dark depths of the night, a girl could be heard screaming, while a man wanting dearly to help had to stand by and watch her suffer….

**IMPORTANT A/N: Again, sorry this chapter is so short. :( As you may or may not know, depending on if you've read the author's note at the beginning, I will not be updating for a while. Look at the note I have at the beginning of the chapter for a more detailed explanation. **

**Also, because I've lost some inspiration for this story, I need your help! I know a few things I still want to cover in this story and that, but I would like suggestions as to what fans would like to see happen. Maybe that'll help me write some more. Of course, this will EVENTUALLY end up as a Buffy/Angel story, but I still want some ideas. Just so you know ahead of time, I'm thinking about a sequel to this story, and if I do do a sequel, I would drag out a conflict to cover the second story, so this first one wouldn't end happily ever after. So if you have any ideas for that, please let me know! Any advice or suggestions are appreciated! I'll try to get this updated as soon as I possibly can!**

**~~AngelVamp429~~**

**P.S. If you ever see any spelling or grammar mistakes or anything like that or something doesn't make sense, please tell me in a review or PM me so i can fix it! :P**


	5. Angelus

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on it and I finally finished it! Yay for me! Just so you know, as I go along, I make some things up. Like names for cemeteries and Buffy's birthday and stuff like that, so don't tell me in a review I got something wrong. Well, here's the 4****th**** chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review! I love any kind of critiquing and I welcome ideas! Enjoy!**

**~~AngelVamp429~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER! (wipes away a tear) I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE STORY, SO PLEASE DO NOT USE IT WITHOUT PERMISSION! **

**(Buffy POV)**

I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Silently tears started rolling down my cheeks. That was the day I was left alone. The day I stopped loving or caring for anyone deeply. I glanced at the clock, only to see it was still 2:30 in the morning. I sighed and lied my head down on my pillow. I thought back to the dream, no, nightmare, and something kept nagging at me to remember it, but I couldn't figure out what. Everything seemed the same as any other time I'd had the dream, but something had been different. It was the same day, the same beach, same car, same road, same people…..that's it! The man who saved me!

I tried my hardest to recall his face, but couldn't quite bring a clear picture to mind. Whenever I thought of him, a sense of recognition came over me. Like I'd seen him and met him before. As I thought back to that day, I still couldn't remember his face. I must have been too shocked to really comprehend anything. But for some reason, I could recall the vampire who had murdered my parents cold-bloodedly quite well. I continued to think of my parents, the fun times we had, and then their funeral. It was small, just family and close friends. That day had passed in a blur to me. As I remembered their caskets being lowered into the ground, tears once again found their way to the surface.

As I erupted in sobs and continued to cry uncontrollably, their faces swam through my head. That night, for the first time in a long time, I cried myself to sleep.

**(Angel POV)**

I could still hear her screams in my head. It killed me inside knowing that the screaming was because I couldn't do my job right. I had gotten ready to jump through the window, but was stopped partly because I couldn't but also because the screams subsided. Five minutes later, I heard her sobbing, and that just tore me apart inside. I silently chuckled to myself. Gods it was hell to be a vampire with a soul. I should know, I've been there before.

Soon her sobs had stopped, and I had guessed she fell asleep. The rest of the night passed without any problems. Now here I am in my underground apartment, just trying to forget the sound of her anguished sobs. I try to sense her through our link. She doesn't know about it, and right now, I'm thankful for that. Her pain is so clear and it takes me by such surprise, I nearly double over from the pain. '_Buffy. I want to help you…'_

**(Buffy POV)**

'_Buffy. I want to help you…'_

Where did that come from? I looked around to see if anyone had whispered something to me, but everyone's head is bent over their test, just as mine should be. I can't concentrate at all. Having that dream again for the first time in four years just took me by such surprise. It didn't help that there had been a vampire outside my window. For some reason, I thought it might have been Angel. Although I don't know why he would have been hanging outside my bedroom window. I thought he was on our side? Maybe I was wrong about him. _'Buffy…' _

'_What the hell? Now I know I'm paranoid...'_

'_No, you're not. It's me, Angel.' 'What the hell do you want? And how are you in my head? I must be imagining things…' 'Like I said, no you're not. Somehow we've formed a telepathic link. We can speak to each other telepathically and can feel what the other feels. It's actually been here a long time...' _

'_What the hell are you talking about? A...a...telepathic link? How did this even get here?' 'It's hard to explain how one forms. Besides, they can form so many ways. I'll explain it to you some other time.' 'Well, unless you can help me pass my history final that I'm supposed to be concentrating on and that I only have a half hour left to do, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' _

'_Geez, lower the decibels, would ya? No need to scream. You could whisper in your head and I would hear you. And think about it; you are taking a history test, and here I'm a 240 year old vampire. Put two and two together.' 'You mean, you'll help me?' 'What else would I have meant? You thick-headed slayer...' _

Well, that sure helps me. Maybe if he helps me I'll actually pass a history test for once...

'_Buff, I'm still here. And I can hear what you're thinking. I would be glad to help you in any way I can. You're welcome in advance. With my help, you'll ace this thing.'_

'_Think what you want, stupid, big-headed, know-it-all, vampire...'_

**(Narrator POV)**

Buffy swore that in the back of her mind, she heard a deep but soft chuckle. The rest of the day flew by without her knowing it. She had been talking to Angel all day and he had been helping her understand whatever in the hell her teachers were talking about. But what really got her, is that it felt easy and natural when she talked to him. It was a vampire for crying out loud. They were supposed to be cold-hearted, blood-sucking monsters. But this one was kind and though made fun of her, he always treated her with respect. _'Heh...respect...tell that to the vampires that keep getting my favorite clothes dirty!'_

After school, Buffy made her way to the library. Apparently Giles had some incredible news to tell her. Incredible or important, she couldn't remember. As she walked in, the entire gang was there. "Hey guys. Watcha doin?" "Buffy, I have a very specific mission for you. There is a certain vampire in town that must be dealt with immediately. He is called Angelus and is known to be very dangerous. He must not be allowed to hurt any civilians," Giles stated coolly. _'Angelus...why does that name sound familiar?' 'Oh crap!' 'Angel, what is it?' _God she hated how concerned she sounded. _'Buffy, there is something I need to tell you. I have a bit of a colored past you see, and, well I might as well just come out and say it. I'm Angelus.' _That's it! During the fight she had against the vamps and Angel helped her. One of the vampires called him Angelus! To say the least, she was shocked, maybe even horrified. "What?" "I said we need to take care of Angelus and-Buffy? Are you listening to me?"

Meanwhile Buffy was wrapped up in a conversation with Angel, not noticing the alarmed look on Giles' face. _'Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were a raging killer?' 'That's just it, I'm not anymore!' 'Well, how does one go from being a blood-thirsty vampire to a pig blood-drinker, huh? Did you just stop cold-turkey?' _

'_No. It's much worse than that. About a century ago, I got on the bad side of a family of gypsies. I killed their favorite daughter. To make me pay for it, they gave me back my soul. I locked myself up for weeks. Now I get to live in regret and agony over what I did back then. And you know what? They tacked a little extra something in the curse. If I ever experienced one moment of true happiness, I would lose my soul. And they, knowing I would never risk setting Angelus on the loose, gloated in their victory. So now I have the torture and the knowing I'll never be truly happy. Are you satisfied Buffy? Do you still need to kill Angelus?'_

'_But why do you help me? I mean, it's like you're always there.'_

'_Oh Buffy, more that you know. Eight years...'_

'_What did you say?' 'N-nothing. Well now since I have my soul I work for The Powers that Be. They assigned me the task of watching over you. Apparently you are destined for something very dangerous and you may need some extra protection. I know you think you don't need any, but trust a 200 year plus old vampire: you have no clue what is out there lurking.'_

'_Ok. So say I believe all of the crap you're saying. What do I tell Giles and the others? Oh hey, I know this Angelus dude you're talking about. Actually, he has a soul now, goes by Angel, and is supposed to be protecting me from some amazing danger. So, we don't have to kill him, he's all good now. For some reason I don't think that would go over so well.'_

'_Tell your watcher to look up the prophecy called The Champion. He'll know what to do after that. But swear to me you will not read the prophecy.'_

'_Why? Is it something for watchers only?' 'Just promise me Buffy. I just need you to promise me.' 'Ok fine. I won't read your little prophecy. Are you happy now?' 'Yes. Very. Now tell your watcher. I'll be ready to patrol at sundown at the Restfield Cemetery We'll talk more then.'_

'_Ok. I guess I'll see you then.' _Buffy sighed, still vaguely aware of Giles' rambling. Oh how she hated that she missed Angel's presence in her head. Joining the conversation again, she told Giles what Angel said. "Giles, calm down. Don't ask me how I know or who told me, but you are supposed to look up the prophecy called The Champion. All of you're questions should be answered there."

"How do you-" Giles started, but then received a fierce glare from Buffy. He knew not to mess with a determined slayer. "Ok, fine. Right. I'll need Willow and Xander to start researching this prophecy. Buffy, you go home until it's time to patrol. I'll tell you if anything happens."

"Okie dokie then. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" At everyone's nod, she turned to walk away. As she walked out the door, she yelled over her shoulder. "Have fun with the research everyone!" Xander just sat looking at her retreating form and glaring. Sometimes being the slayer had its benefits.

* * *

Buffy had just left her flat ten minutes ago. She could go faster, but tonight, she felt like hanging back and enjoying the nice night. It gave her a sense of calm and serenity unlike the one she got when she was fighting. As she looked up to the stars, a tear found its way down her face. She missed her parents so much. But she was sure that whatever happened, they were watching over her and they were proud.

Buffy approached the cemetery, stake in easy reach if needed. She really didn't feel much like slaying tonight. First because it was just too beautiful of a night. This, when she actually thought about it, would be the perfect opportunity for vampires to come out, plucking off couples who were just out for a night stroll. Second was she really wanted to just talk to Angel.

Her stomach flipped just at the thought of him. Bad girl, she chastised herself. He's a freakin' vampire, and you're anxious to see him? Oh how stupid am I? Suddenly a pair of hands crept over her eyes and a low, dangerous, almost teasing voice said, "Guess who…"

Before she could even think of whom the voice belonged to, she spun around and punched her attacker square in the jaw. When she saw who her attacker was, she couldn't help it.

She broke down laughing.

**A/N: Whew. That's it for that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll review! **

**AS A WARNING! Thank you to all who have been following this story and waiting patiently. But just so you know, the next update might not be for a while. Track is starting soon, and that will take a lot of energy and time. Not giving this story up though! No way. Just letting people know about the situation. Also, I'm currently writing another B/A story. That has to do with the IWRY episode of Angel. Once this story is finished (or I finish the other one, whichever comes first), I'll put that up right away! **

**Thanks again to all who have read my story. Reviews please!**

**~~AngelVamp429~~**


	6. Painful Ride

**A/N: I'm going to put this story on temporary hiatus (officially). I do want to finish it, but I've found that my inspiration has disappeared. I'll come back to it eventually. Now I'll be working on my newest story, Please, Remember Me. Please read it and review!**

**If you haven't, please check out my story Lost Love. It's a one-shot that I wrote when I had writer's block. I may redo it or even make it a prologue for another story. Who knows? **

**Please enjoy! :P**

* * *

"What in the world is so funny? Being punched by the slayer sure hurts ya know! Maybe I should punch you. Let you know what it feels like." "S-s-sorry!" she said in between laughs. By this time, Buffy was full out laughing and was doubled over. Standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, she took a deep breath. Just looking at his face, him there on the ground, made her start laughing again. After another fit of laughter, she finally was able to look at him without laughing. "So, do you mind telling me what was so hilarious?" "It was just the look on your face when I turned around. You were just staring at me with a 'What the hell' look. That and it was you. I was expecting some big bad demon or vampire."

"Hey, watch your mouth. I can be a big bad vampire when I want to be." "Oh, yeah. Big bad Angel here to hurt me. As if." That comment took them both by surprise. 'Stupid Buffy! Why the hell did you say that? It's not like you are falling for him and trust him or something. Only an idiot would ever fully trust a vampire.' "Um, Buffy, sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but well, I can still hear you talking in your head." "Shit! I forgot about that. Is there any way to stop you from listening to my thoughts? Or can't you just ignore it?"

"Sorry honey. I wish it were that simple. Our bond is unusually strong. I can hear your thoughts without trying. But you can block me. Just like I've been blocking you from hearing my thoughts. For eight whole years." The last part he mumbled and Buffy had to strain to hear him. "What was that last thing you said?" "Oh, nothing you need to worry about." She stepped in front of him to stop him from walking and looked straight into his eyes, which was actually hard considering he was nearly a foot taller than her. "That's it. What is with the whole 'eight years' thing? That is the second time you've said something like 'it's been eight years' when you're talking to me or about me. So, what's the what?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. It won't affect you anytime soon." "Fine. Be that way. Just makes you another person-wait, the ONLY person who won't give me any damn answers! Why won't you just answer my questions?" "Well, mainly because you haven't asked me any." 'Way to go Buffy. Real smooth.' Angel just chuckled, knowing every thought that entered her head. Buffy turned to him looking like he was crazy when realization hit her. "Dammit! You really got to teach me how to block this link thingy." "Sure thing honey."

'God, why does he keep calling me honey? And why do I like it so freakin' much!' Angel just smiled in response to that thought. "It's actually quite easy. Try and think of keeping me out of your head. Don't interrupt me either here now. When I try to get into your head, try and force me back out, like you're fighting vampires." They tried this once, and Buffy felt that he had gotten through. _'Too easy love. You need to try harder. Like there's some secret in your head that will kill the whole planet if you let me get to it.' _

Buffy tried again without luck. "Better. It was a little harder to get in. Let me give you a tip. Try and make the barrier like a series of hundreds of locks. Whenever I open one, put another up to keep me out." They repeated the exercise ten times when Buffy was ready to give up. "I can't do this. Let's just give it up for tonight." "No way. You're getting better, and I'm not just saying that. Once more, please?" She had to give it to him, he knew how to beg. And she was just no match for those puppy eyes he gave her. "Fine, you win. Once more and once only." "Good enough for me." Again Angel tried to penetrate her thoughts, but found he couldn't and he smiled.

Buffy though, was waiting for Angel's voice to slip into her head and tell her she needed to do better. However, when it didn't come, she got frustrated. "Are you going to try in the next ten years? Or are you just gonna leave me hanging?" "What do you mean? I did try. I couldn't get through." "Really?" When Angel nodded his head, Buffy jumped for joy. "I did it! I really did it!" "You got the swing of things pretty early." "Well, I'm just a fast learner." "Yes you are. Buffy look out!" Out of nowhere a vampire tackled her on her side. With a grunt she pushed him off and knocked him into a nearby headstone. After a few more punches, she was ready to stake him. "Stake!" she yelled to Angel.

To her surprise, he came up to her and pulled her back. "What are you doing? Stake him!" "No, that's not necessary here. He's a good guy, believe it or not. You wouldn't just by looking at him, would you?" At Buffy's nod, Angel released her. "Buffy, this is Spike. Spike, this is Buffy. The slayer." "Ya think mate? I got that much from the bloody punches. I really thought you'd go walking around with some blonde brainless bimbo," he said with a not too subtle amount of sarcasm in his voice. "Excuse me?" Buffy said in an offended tone. "I'm sorry I'm not some _bimbo_. I'm the slayer, which is worse than a bimbo." "Sorry love. Wasn't trying to upset you. I don't want to get any more of those punches than I have to." "Well then just watch your mouth and nobody will get hurt." Buffy turned to Angel with a 'give me answers' look in her eyes. Angel sighed, mentally and physically, and went to explain Spike's place in everything through their bond.

'_Before I was given my soul back, I was known as the Scourge of Europe. Spike was one of the people I turned. In other words, he's my childe.' 'Your childe? Great, that tells me exactly why I shouldn't stake him. Or does he have a soul as well?' 'No, he doesn't. But he can't harm humans. He has a chip in his head that causes unbearable pain if he does. And he works for the same people I do, so he's safe. He's come to see the benefits in helping people, and I really think he's starting to enjoy it, though he'd never tell you that. Believe me, if he ever tried to hurt someone, I would stake him myself.' 'Well, ain't that nice to know. I'm still gonna keep my eye on him. One wrong move and he's dust.' 'Fine by me.'_

Buffy looked back up at Spike, expecting him to ask questions about what was going on between her and Angel. But it seemed as though no time had passed while her and Angel had talked. _'Whenever we talk telepathically love it takes place so fast that hardly any time passes.' 'Well that would be useful in a fight.' 'Oh, so you want to fight side by side?' 'Shut up you stupid vampire. You know what I meant. Quit twisting my words.' 'Fine, I'll stop.'_

Buffy just sighed, kind of annoyed at Angel but more so at herself. She was beginning to enjoy his company. No, she told herself. You don't have feelings for him. You can't. You're the slayer, and he's a vampire. It would be doomed to fail. Ah, shit! She was so confused, but one thing she was almost sure of, was that she and Angel were in for a long and painful ride.

* * *

He sat there in the tree, pondering this new bit of information. Shortly after their encounter with Spike, Buffy and Angel had finished patrolling and he had walked her home. They didn't talk at all, but Angel heard everything. Buffy had forgotten to put her mental barriers back up, so he could read her like an open book.

A slayer and a vampire, huh? He just couldn't imagine it. There was nothing like it anywhere in the records. Granted, there probably wasn't an overabundance of vampires with souls. But still, feelings for him? He knew he had some for her, but that was only because she had grown on him. Eight years of watching her and learning who she really was made him fall deeper and deeper into that bottomless chasm. He just felt so perverted. She was 240 years his junior. It made him feel ancient and old.

Focus Angel! Sure vamps can't get to her but there are plenty of demons out there that would like to get the bounty for killing the slayer.

During all of his daydreaming, Angel wasn't really paying attention as to how close he was getting to the edge of the tree. He suddenly found himself eating grass and dirt. From somewhere up above him, he heard giggling. As he looked up, all he saw was a bit of honey-blonde hair in the window. Grinning to himself, he got up.

It was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again, I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I hope to have another chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! I really appreciate suggestions if you have them about what you would like to see. It really helps me to write.**

**Until next time! :P**


	7. Daydreaming

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been extrememly busy and honestly haven't had much inspiration for this story but the other day I was looking and found it and decided to write some more. This is my longest chapter that I've uploaded (Yay!) and I am hoping the next one will be longer. I really hope it won't be so long before I update again and again I'm really sorry it took so long! As always if you see any errors or have questions/suggestions please tell me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Somehow he managed to survive the night. It was long though. He was kept intrigued by Buffy's thoughts. She kept having the same argument with herself until it finally exhausted her enough that she went to sleep. Slayer and vampire, huh? Angel couldn't picture it either. It was too ridiculous. There was just no way. Except that he kept thinking about it. And the more he thought, the more he began to see it playing out. Except it would never work. She needed someone to take her out into the light instead of hiding in the dark all of the time. That was something he could never do and he hated it.

Angel knew it could never ever work but there was something. The prophecy. The Powers That Be had explained it to him but he didn't know when or if it would ever come true. He had been thinking about it more and more lately. He had to be careful what he thought about though around Buffy now. He didn't know when she would be listening in. Speaking of which, he should probably be checking in with her about now…

* * *

Buffy hadn't had the most restful night's sleep to say the least. Her mind was plagued until the wee hours of the night with thoughts of Angel. She knew it wasn't right and she didn't even like the guy, but there was just something about him. A certain…what was it…a certain sadness about him. Like he had seen too much of the world's brutality that all he could do was to try and make it a little better with his work. It made her want to comfort him. Then there were the nightmares. They kept coming back night after night, some not so bad, others so terrifying she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until they bled.

"Buffy Summers?" "Huh? Yes?" "Would you care to share what you are so deep in thought about to the class?"

"Uh, no I'm good." "Well then pay better attention." "Yes ma'm."

Buffy could feel the blood rising to her cheeks at an exceptional rate. She hadn't realized she was daydreaming through the class. '_Shouldn't you pay attention to your studies? We wouldn't want our slayer to fail a class now would we?'_

She jumped in her seat, slightly startled. '_You were spying on me in class?'_

'_Not exactly spying, just checking in.' 'Well thank you very much, but I don't need a babysitter.'_

'_Never said you did. But you're my responsibility now. I have to make sure you're ok at all times. That includes in school. It's now just vampires that are after you, you know. There are things that can walk in the sunlight and look perfectly normal to a human.'_

'_Thank you captain obvious. Like I didn't know that. I don't need to take lessons from you. And who asked you to look after me? Cause it sure as hell wasn't me. I've been doing perfectly fine until now so I don't really think I need you.'_

Now that kind of hurt Angel, though he would never admit that to her. The fact that she believed she didn't need him cut Angel deeper than any would he had ever received. '_Ouch. Bit fiesty are we? Never said you were having any issues. I'm just doing my job. And the reason I wanted to talk to you is to know when and where you're going to patrol. So stop biting my head off.'_

Did he not think she was capable of doing routine patrols by herself? Was she that much of a girl? _'For your information, I don't need any of your help. I've been doing this by myself for a long time. Don't think of me as such a girl. I can hold my own.'_

'_Believe me; I know you can hold your own. However, I'm not leaving you until I'm told to by the almighty powers that pretty much control me. So when and where is the patrol going to be?'_

Buffy sighed. She was never going to get rid of this stupid guy was she? Well, she might as well use him while he was around. Didn't seem like he was going to take a chomp out of her anytime soon anyway. _'Restfield Cemetery at 10 o'clock sharp. If you're late I'm going to start without you.'_

'_Do you really think I would be late? Speaking of late, why are you patrolling so late tonight?'_

'_I've got a study session tonight. Unlike some people, some of us have to study in order to graduate.' 'Geez, take a chill pill would ya? I can't really help it that I'm 240 some odd years old. What do you need help with? Maybe I could help.'_

This is going to be quite ironic, Buffy thought. _'It's history.' 'Well that's something I plan to have lots of experience in. Good choice' 'I can't help it that history is boring and I fall asleep all of the time.'_

'_Ha ha. Ok so what's your first question?'_

Angel continued to help Buffy with whatever he could throughout the school day. There was also some idle chat to fill the time. Little did either of them know that with each passing hour fate was pushing their paths closer and closer together.

* * *

"Argghh! I just don't get it Will! I never will!"

"Don't say that. It's actually not that hard once you get used to it." "And how long does that take?"

"You're just a slow learner Buffy. It's ok. I mean, look at Xander. He's way farther behind than you are." "I'm sitting right here guys. A little courtesy please?"

Willow was attempting to help Buffy and Xander with their geometry homework. She had had it done for a couple of weeks now and was now taking the time to help her struggling friends. "How does this look Will?" Buffy asked. Willow looked it over and was overjoyed. "Buffy! You got them all right! See, I told you it's not that hard once you get it. You're a very smart person once you set your mind to it. You should spend more time with your studies instead of doing whatever else it is that you do.

"Thanks Will. I'll really try to work harder." _'What am I doing all the time? Saving the world from impending dooms, that's what I'm doing. But the less she knows about what I do the safer she is. I can't think of what I'd do if she or Xander were hurt…'_

'_Talking to ourselves again? It's no wonder you don't get very far in your classes. You're always either daydreaming or thinking about slaying.'_

'_Do you always have to intrude on my thoughts? Did it ever occur to you that might be considered a little rude?'_

'_Sorry. I have nothing to do during the day besides read and sleep. I really don't feel like doing either of those so I decided I would bug you. Besides, you have very interesting thoughts sometimes. It's a wonder what people think about when they don't think anyone is listening. And I never said you couldn't intrude on my thoughts yourself. You're just always too preoccupied with your own life.'_

'_Well excuse me for thinking about my screwed up life. You know, I never asked for this damn job. Why choose me? I'm sure there were other girls that were way better choices for it. Why me? What makes me special?'_

'_I'm not actually sure why they choose who they do. But I can tell you they did a nice job when they chose you. I like to think they choose people because of their hearts. Because of whom they are. You have such a giving heart. You are able to have a real life besides slaying. That says something right there. I know you probably get really stressed and you want to say to hell with it, but you don't. You don't want your friends to get hurt and have their families grieving like you still are for your parents. You know what goes bump in the night which makes you want to protect not only your friends, but everyone here in Sunnydale. Whenever you feel like you can't do it, just remember that I'll always believe in you. No matter what happens I'll have your back.'_

'_Wow. That's pretty deep. How true it is, I don't know. But thanks a lot. It's nice to hear that stuff every once in while. I'm not really able to talk to anyone about the slaying stuff. I really don't want anyone to get hurt if I can help it. How did you know my parents were dead? I don't think I ever told you about that…'_

Oh shit was the only thing going through Angel's mind at that moment. No, she never had actually told him that her parents were dead. How was he supposed to get out of this one? Avoid the question? No she'd bring it back somehow. Tell her the truth? Definitely a no. She'd wonder why he didn't help her parents and she'd probably hate him for not saving them. The only other option was to come up with a lie of some sort. But what could he come up with in such a short time with the little clues that had her as an orphan? Aha, he thought. I have just the thing.

'_Uh, no you didn't tell me they were gone. It was just kind of an assumption. You know, you live alone, you never worry about curfew, and you never talk about your parents. Teenagers usually these days are always complaining about how their parents suck and how they hate them. You never even think about them but when you do it's always sad.'_

Well, Buffy thought. I suppose he could've guessed that…I guess he's not the one then. I must have him confused with someone else…

'_Very nice deduction skills Mr. Vampire. Maybe you should start up a PI service. You could make some money that way. And you can stalk people at night without them knowing without any problems.'_

'_Are you trying to ditch me when you go patrolling? That's mean Buffy.'_

'_I would never think of such a thing. Really Angel, what kind of person do you think I am?' _Buffy asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

'_Hahaha. You are a very sneaky person Buffy. I think I know you a little better than that.'_

'_Possibly…so I suppose you know about the nightmares too then, huh?'_

'…_..ya I do. It's kind of hard not to. They're very vivid and they terrify you to no end. That was my major tip-off.'_

'_I guess. They are pretty scary sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I'm back on that road, screaming. It's not a very nice place to be.'_

'_I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it was for you. You were so young when you lost your parents.' 'Don't be sorry for me. It happened a long time ago and I need to put it behind me. Well I've got to go now. Have to get back to geometry…ugh. Not fun.'_

'_Haha. Then I'll see you tonight for the patrol. Later.'_

'_Later…' _But Angel had already blocked her from his mind. This is going to be an interesting night, Buffy thought. And interesting it would be…

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought! If you see any inconsistencies from earlier chapters please tell me. I have forgotten a little bit of the story. Again, please review!**

**~AngelVamp~**


	8. Date Night?

It was another lonely night in her apartment. So quiet and empty, without a mother's touch. Buffy sighed, thinking of all the times she missed with her parents as a child and teenager. Her mom wasn't there when Buffy got her first boyfriend, and her dad wasn't there to scare him off with a shotgun. Any chance of a normal boyfriend now that she had become the slayer was slim to none. What boy could handle dating the slayer? She had to push those thoughts from her mind. After fixing up a quick supper, Buffy decided to do some studying before she went out for patrol with Angel. There's another complicated subject. Buffy spent all of her free time killing and hating his kind, but when she was with him or talked to him, she found herself trusting him completely.

"Oh this is just going to give me a headache." Buffy opened her geometry textbook. "And so is this. Ugh. Why is school so hard?" Just then she heard someone knocking on her door. "Who in the world could that be?" she mumbled. Walking to the front door, she looked out the peephole and was not totally surprised to find the vampire of her thoughts standing on the other side, actually looking like a normal, nervous man.

Opening the door she asked, "Can I help you Mr. Stalker Vampire?" "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel like a real stalker." "Aren't you naturally a stalker?"

"That's beside the point. I came over because I was wondering…um…if you were interested I mean, because I would totally understand if you weren't…uh…I was curious if-"

"Would you please just spit it out already? I haven't got all night," Buffy said, getting a little frustrated with the flustered vampire, even though she thought it was kind of cute to see him so nervous.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk or ice cream or maybe a movie with me before going patrolling," he spit out rather fast and it took a minute for her to figure out what he said.

"Angel, are you asking me out on a date?" "Well not officially, but if you would like to call it that it's fine by me."

Buffy chuckled and said, "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll go change and get my stuff ready."

She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had never invited a vampire into her home before and knew that now he could come in whenever he wanted to. She couldn't help it though. Just being in his presence made her feel comfortable and she felt an inner peace that hadn't been there for a very long time. All she felt around him was peace and safety, like she knew he would never hurt her intentionally. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ya why not. You seem to be harmless enough. And if you start getting out of hand I'll just stake you," she said with a smile.

"Buffy Anne Summers you scare the shit outta me. And that's a very hard thing to do considering some of the people I've met and things I've seen."

"It's a talent of mine," she said from the hallway.

Looking around, all Angel felt was loneliness. This woman, no, girl (for that's what she was in many ways), had never really had a family or a real home. At least, not ones she really remembered. There were only a few pictures on the walls and counters and they were all of her parents and herself. He did notice though that she had excellent taste in décor for what few things she did have. Still, he could feel the sadness radiating from these walls. That's when he vowed he would change that. He would make her see that the world wasn't all evil and that she, even though she was the slayer, could and deserved to be happy like all the people who didn't know what really went on in the night.

"You finally ready vampire?" He turned to look at her and did a double take. She was wearing tan leather pants, a tight-fitting black sleeveless shirt, her black hunting heels; her hair was simply thrown together but still looked gorgeous, and his necklace. "Wow…" was the only word he could utter.

"See something you like?" she asked, becoming slightly self-conscious at the hungry, devouring gaze he was raking up and down her body. "Definitely," he said. She laughed nervously and swept him out of the room.

"Let's get going shall we? We're wasting nightlight here. Dates to get to, vampires to stake."

"So you are calling it a date." "Well what's a girl supposed to think? With the nervous way you were asking me it sure as hell wasn't going to be a friend thing, considering we're not really friends."

"Oh. I see then," he said in a rather hurt voice. "Not that I'm saying we can't be! I mean, isn't that what dates are for? To get to know somebody better. You start off as strangers then friends and then maybe something else…" Oh dear lord WHAT was she _doing_? She sounded _interested!_ That was not ok. But she didn't want to take it back because she meant every word and was more scared than she would admit of hurting him. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Right," he said with a slight smile. "Is that your subtle way of saying you hope this is going to go somewhere?" When she looked over she saw the sparkle of laughter in his eyes. If only they looked like that more often instead of full of sadness and pain…oh what was she thinking? There was no way this would ever work out. "I don't know. Is it?" she asked.

"We'll have to just wait and see. I know what you think of my kind."

"Not everyone is like you Angel. You have a soul. You can choose between right and wrong. That is what sets you apart from the rest of your kind. It makes you less of the monster you think you are and more the man you wish you could be." Buffy couldn't believe she just said all of that. Neither could Angel. Both walked on in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

* * *

"So where would you like to go Ms. Slayer?"

"Well, there is this new club I've been meaning to go to. It's called the Bronze and it's just outside of town. It would be a nice walk."

"Then it's off to the Bronze we go. Any particular reason you wanted to go there?"

Buffy bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think of a way to say it so he wouldn't say no to going. "Well, everyone from school is going there which means it is THE place to be, I hear the bands are killer, and it just sounds like a really fun place for a date."

"Is that all?" "Ya, pretty much. Were you expecting something more exciting?" "Buffy. I know when you're lying. Tell me the real reason you want to go to the club."

She sighed, knowing she had to give in otherwise he wouldn't even consider going with her and he would never allow her to go by herself. "Well, all of the reasons above and I may have heard a little rumor going around the cemetery…."

"Buffy tell me what it is or we won't go any further."

"Fine, jeez. I heard through the grapevine that it's the new hangout for high schoolers and also some of our neighborhood friendly vampires. I figured if we went we could scare them off."

Angel was thinking her rough plan through. "How many are supposed to be there?" "Well they are a wee bit high in numbers but are all fairly weak. I think we can take them by ourselves."

He, however, didn't think so. Taking out his cell he called Spike. "Wow. Since when do vampires have cell phones?" Ignoring her he listened to the line ringing. Finally he answered. "What in the bloody hell do you want Peaches?" "Don't call me that. Meet us at the Bronze in 10 minutes. I'm sure you know where it is." "Why so bloody soon? Do you miss me that much?" "Spike just shut up and do it damn it."

"Oh fine. Be a broody and angry vampire," Spike said as he hung up the phone. "Alright then. Let's go."

They continued on in a determined silence, trying to figure out what was waiting for them at the Bronze. However by the time they got there, all hell had already broken loose…..

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: So...I know it's been forever since I updated but I just haven't had any imagination for this story. However while writing this chapter I got an idea. I want to have a little contest. Anybody who takes the time to read this note will be able to write the next chapter in the story (maybe even two depending on how I like them). I only have a few requirements. It must be at least 2,000 words and you must write the Bronze fighting scene. Do whatever you want with it. You can send your chapter to and please put the subject as chapter story or something that I'll know it's for the story. Deadline is August 7th. Thanks!**


	9. IMPORTANT AN AND PREVIEW!

**A/N: Hey all! My deepest apologies for not updating! I recently decided to pick up with this story where I left off. I will only be working on this BTVS story, not my other one, at least until I finish this one. I have started with the next chapter, but find I am having some difficulties writing The Bronze fight scene. I would love some ideas/suggestions for it! (Or if you just want to write the scene with what I have started, hey that's cool with me too!(;)There are a couple of things I for sure want in this scene, but will incorporate them with your ideas. Here's what I have so far. I know, it's really not much…but I promise it will be a long chapter once I get passed this bloody scene! **

"Angel, watch out!" As he started fighting off the two vampires, Buffy took the moment to fully evaluate the situation. There had to be at least 30 vampires, though none of them looked like they had been awakened anymore than a couple of months. They were fighting off the brave humans willing to try but ultimately failing. Bodies were everywhere, dead or just unconscious she couldn't really tell, but the blood splashed everywhere gave her a good hint. The rest of the humans were being held in a group behind the bar, guarded by 5 vampires.

**So as you can see, I have really hit a road block. I would be eternally grateful for any and all suggestions you wonderful people can give!**

**~~AngelVamp429~~**


End file.
